


Second Chances

by Nightkind9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkind9/pseuds/Nightkind9
Summary: Major Character Death but not for long. Time travel. Mainly following Sasuke. I haven't written anything in a very long time hope people like it. AU very AU Slowburn. Bijuu are more than what they seem. (pay no attention to the spelling and editing mistakes...sorry about them) scratches back of my head, embarrassed.Emptiness was not something Sasuke thought he could feel. Truth be told he didn’t think he could feel anything other than hate for a long time now. Now standing over Naruto’s lifeless body he felt it. Empty oh the hate was there too. Burning even bright than before. The manic laughter of Madara Uchiha seemed to vibrate through his body. Get up dobe! What happened to being Hokage!  A snarl growled in his ear. The whisper of what was left of the Kyuubi no Kitsune surround Sasuke. Fix this you bastard Uchiha! It roared.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

**Second Chances**   
**1**

Emptiness was not something Sasuke thought he could feel. Truth be told he didn’t think he could feel anything other than hate for a long time now. Now standing over Naruto’s lifeless body he felt it. Empty oh the hate was there too. Burning even bright than before. The manic laughter of Madara Uchiha seemed to vibrate through his body fueling the rage with each sound. Get up dobe! What happened to being Hokage!

  
Sasuke had no idea he screamed those words. Sasuke had no memory of how he got a hold Naruto’s dead body. Or when he started to sob. Empty, that was all he was now. Sasuke clenched at his chest. His heart had been ripped from him. Naruto, God I love you, you idiot! Naruto this can’t be real.

  
_**Fix this!**_ A snarl growled in his ear. The whisper of what was left of the Kyuubi no Kitsune surround Sasuke. Fix this you bastard Uchiha! Was the last thing Sasuke remembered as the red charka stabbed him in the eyes.

  
He clawed at his eyes as they burned. He could feel blood filling his throat as he screamed. He was burning alive. Good, he thought I’ll see you soon dobe. The fire racing through his body stopped and turned to ice. Sasuke was thrown from Naruto’s body as his shell of a body convulsed. He had no control and for once he didn’t care about Itachi or getting stronger. Nothing mattered. Naruto was dead. Let me die. Let the world burn. None of it matters. Not anymore.

  
White surrounded him. Was he floating? Blinking his black eyes didn’t help. White encased him nothing else. Was he dead? Closing his eyes Sasuke felt a tear roll down his face. A soft growl grew steadily louder. “ _ **Enough!**_ ” the inhuman voice roar into the stillness. “ _ **I don’t have time for your Emo shit right now Uchiha.**_ ”

  
Sasuke starred at a ghost-like version of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its enormous muzzle sneered back showing fangs as big as he was. “ _ **With your advanced Sharingan and my bijuu charka, I’m sending your ass back**_.” Kurama wrapped the last Uhicha’s body in his ghostly tails. “ _ **Save that idiot!**_ ” Sasuke realized with a start that there appeared to be tears on Kurama’s face. “ _ **Do you accept?**_ ” Kurama growled, “ _ **I can’t do this without your permission.**_ ” Sasuke without a second thought answered. “Do it.” With that, the tails tightened around him. “ _ **Good**_ ” Kurama growled. “ _ **Just so you know,**_ ” The Kyuubi said with a dark snarl “ _ **there will be side effects.**_ ” Sasuke’s body felt that it was being ripped apart and everything faded out to nothing.

  
Sasuke gasped awake. He jumped from his bed and looked around him. Where was he? He fell to his knees as his head and abdomen exploded his sharp burning pain. His throat tightened as he coughed up blood. Sighing Sasuke let himself lean against the grey wall. He tried to blink the blurriness away from his sight. Was it a dream? He wondered as he took in his room at Orochimaru’s hideout? What I left this place years ago or was that just part of the dream too?

  
Pushing his beaten body Sasuke moved to the small bedroom off to the side. He stared into the mirror and his fifteen-year-old self stared right back. Well…. fuck. Hunched slightly over. His body throbbed in pain with every movement. Sasuke slowly toughed the mirror. Did he go back two years? Naruto’s lifeless eyes flashed before his eyes. Sasuke’s snarled as he smashed his fist into the mirror. Dark satisfaction flashed briefly before the emptiness overtook him again.

  
Sasuke shook his head. No, he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t was to see it anymore. He gasped as Naruto’s smiling face raced through his mind. Naruto. “Hnm.” He huffed out softly as he watched the pieces of glass floor to the grey stone floor. Leave it to me to realize I love someone the moment they die.

  
Black eyes glared at the blank wall. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? Does that even matter at this point? Sasuke pushed up his sleeve. When Sasuke was eighteen not long after leaving Orochimaru he signed the cat summoning contract. He tattooed the summoning symbol on his left wrist. And there it was the black ink glaring at him off of ivory skin right where it should be if he was eighteen, not fifteen. Kami it was all real.

  
Sasuke stared into his young reflection in the broken mirror. I will save him. I will. “I don’t care what it takes.” Vaguely Sasuke could swear he hear Kurama laughing.


	2. 2

Tsunade stared at the black cat that sat on her desk. On…her eyes twitched especially important paperwork. How did this thing get in here anyway? The cat sat there and stared. Tsunade stared back. The thing that gave her the most pause was the fact that the black cat had a small dark blue collar that had a Leaf symbol on it and a scroll in its mouth. However as far as Tsunade knew no shinobi held the cat summoning contract. Did that cat just rolled its eyes at her! The vein in her forehead throbbed. 

“Blah,” The cat dropped the scroll. “Geeze lady,” The cat said as he stretched. “was I supposed to hold that all day.” The cat licks his paw. “It took me a week to get here already.”

“Oh really,” Tsunade said her eyebrow twitched “and who is it from.” The cat snorted and rolled his eyes. Instead of answering his little nose twitched “Why do you smell like Saki?”

“Why you fucking” Tsunade roared as she smashed down on the desk. As the dusk cleared the cat was standing on the windowsill. “Temper, temper Lady Hokage.” The cat nodded to the scroll now rolling on the floor unscathed among the trashed desk. “You should really read that soon.” The cat sighed “It took me longer than I thought to get here.” With that, the cat jumped out of the window and was gone.

Tsunade growled as she looked at the third broken desk this week. “Damnit.” She felt more than heard the hidden ANBU around her collectively sigh.

~*~

Kakashi sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around his cute chunin in the middle of the kitchen. “You’re in a good mood today.” He whispered as he hugged Iruka closer. Iruka laughed softly as he leaned into his boyfriend. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Iruka turned around and smiled up into Kakashi’s bare face. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he took in Kakashi’s handsome face. The scar from his eye only seemed to add to his looks his strong jaw and full lips. He doubted the thrill he gets would ever really die away. The physical proof that Kakashi trusted him, Iruka, wow. 

Kakashi lighten fast pecked Iruka on his smiling mouth. Iruka snorted in amusement. “If you don’t let me go. I’ll never finish dinner.” Kakashi tightened his hold as he hummed. With a sigh and a pout, Kakashi dropped his arms. “Mm, sensei so mean.” 

“You’ll live.”

“You don’t know that,” Kakashi whined after Iruka as he continued to cook. “In fact, I think you need to give me a full physical right now.” Laughing Iruka looked over his shoulder at the pouting Jounin, the fear Copy-ninja, honestly. “Is that so?”

Kakashi nodded his silvered head. “Think about my health sensei.” He dramatically clenched at his chest. “I think we need to head back to bed where you can give me a complete physical.” Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. “As a fellow shinobi, you are responsible for my health. Don’t you think so Iruka?” Kakashi's face became profoundly serious. “For the good of the village let’s have sex.” 

Kakashi easily caught the carrot Iruka threw at him with his teeth. Kakashi grinned about the carrot. Iruka huffed at him half amused half embarrassed. He blushed as he narrowed his eyes. Iruka opened his mouth when both men froze in place. In a flash, Kakashi pulled his face mask up and grabbed a kunai. Iruka threw his knife at the window.

The ANBU froze his masked face just inches away from the knife in the window frame. “I have a door ANBU-san,” Iruka growled. “Next time use it.” The rabbit masked elite shinobi swallowed nervously. “Hai Iruka-sensei.” The ABNU bowed awkwardly at the window with half their body out the window and the other half in the chunin's kitchen. Rabbit felt the sweat run down his face. The killing intent was massive. But if asked Rabbit couldn’t tell you who was scarier the Copy-nin of the Academy teacher. “I apologize.”

“Hum, I’m sure you are Rabbit.” Kakashi’s husky voice broke the tension. “What can I do for you?”

“Hai, captai- I mean Hatake-san” The ANBU dropped his head at Kakashi’s dark glare. “The Hokage wants to see you now.” Iruka turned to Kakashi with a small smile. “I’ll you later okay.” Kakashi nodded softly at Iruka. “Ah, she wants to see you both.” Iruka froze. Kakashi and Iruka shared a look of confusion. “Iruka took off his white apron. “We’ll be right there ANBU-san.”

The ANBU moved to exit through the window, but a firm grasp on the back of his uniform stopped him. He turned back to see Iruka’s face red and a vein popping out of his forehead. “I said use the door!” He heard before he was thrown through the apartment and pushed out the front down by a fuming chunin. The door slammed on him with a heavy thud and Kakashi-san’s laughter in the background. 

~*~

Iruka knocked on the one side of the door to the Hokage’s office door as Kakashi just walked in through the other side. “Kakashi.” He hissed. Kakashi shrugged with his hands in his pockets. “Ah, there you are brat.” Iruka walked in behind Kakashi. He bowed to the Hokage. “Anko,” Iruka looked at the others in the room. “Guy, Asuma hello”

“Iruka” Anko smirked, “Did we interrupt anything?”

“Sensei.” Asuma nodded back.

“My Eternal Rival so hip so cool, with his young love so kind!” Guy cried manly tears. 

“Hum? Did you say something?” Kakashi asked behind his orange book.

“AAHHH so hip and cool. I will run around the village 100 laps on my hands.” Guy flipped on his hands and made for the door. “GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!” Tsunade roared. “Ah, my apologies Hokage I got carried away by the power of youth.” Guy said as he made his way back to the desk still upside down.

Tsunade growled back in her seat. She threw a scroll at Iruka. “Do you recognize the handwriting Iruka-sensei?” Iruka caught the flying scroll and opened it. He hissed as his lungs stopped. His heart tightened. He would recognize the slight slope at the end of the characters anywhere. It was probably the only childish thing this person never could get rid of. Iruka sighed heavily his whole-body slopped “Sasuke…” 

Tsunade’s hazel eyes narrowed “Are you sure Iruka-sensei?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama I am sure.” Iruka glanced down at the scroll. Tsunade nodded her head. “So, I thought. Read the scroll both of you.” She looked at the other Jounin "they already read it.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he noticed there were no ANBU guarding the Hokage at the moment. He looked towards the Hokage. Tsunade meet his eyes and nodded back at him. _My oh my what kind of trouble has happened now._ He thought.

Kakashi leaned over Iruka’s shoulder he swallowed down the regret that allows rushes to the surface when it came to his one-time student. His black eyes flew through the word in no time. His board shoulders tightened. He glanced at the Hokage. “Could any of this be true?” The soft gasp from Iruka indicated he finished reading the message as well. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder. He felt the tension coming off of his boyfriend in waves.

Tsunade leaned forward on her hands. Instead of answering she narrowed her eyes at Kakashi and Iruka. “Have either of you pit in any kind of request for that Uchiha?” Iruka straightened his shoulders. “Hai, when he was six, I put in a request for a psych evaluation after his family's death.” Kakashi nodded counting off fingers. “I put the same request twice: One after the Land of Wave. Second after the chunin exam.” 

“Funny that,” Tsunade said, “I couldn't find any records of any of those requests.” Kakashi heard a faint hiss from Iruka. Tsunade nodded at the sound. With a dark frown. She looked at Iruka “I want you Iruka-sensei to look through the records. Something is very wrong here.” She closed her eyes “If even half of what that brat said is true.” She opened her eyes and looked at the scarred chunin “I need to know how far it goes.” She smirked as Kakashi stiffened next to Iruka. “Relax brat. Your chunin will be looking into the paper trail only.”

“Me Hokage-sama.”

“Yes no one is better at the bureaucracy then you plus” amusement filled her eyes “looking into who I could get on this I was surprised to see your clearance level was higher than I thought for a chunin Iruka-sensei.” Iruka scratched at his scar as he blushed bright red. “Yes, Sarutobi-san and I had tea a lot.” Tsunade’s lips twitched in a quick half-smile. Her eyes narrowed on Kakashi “Calm down brat. Iruka won’t be doing any heavy lifting plus I’ll have Ibiki, Inoichi, and Genma as his helpers and guards.”

“Hokage-sama I can take care of myself I know I’m not a Jounin but really.” Tsunade waved her hand. “It’s more for the brat you decided to pity date than anything else." Anko snorted. " All jokes aside this is ROOT we are dealing with. You will be guarded that is the end of it.” Tsunade said. “Hai Hokage-sama.” Iruka bowed.

“Besides I’m sure Kakashi will butt in when he is not working on his own side of the mission. Isn’t that right brat?”

Kakashi’s visible eye curved into a smile as he shrugged with a sloppy nod. Tsunade snorted. “Kakashi you’ll take these idiots and check out the second half of the message.” Kakashi nodded “Could be a trap.”

“Yes, it could. So be alert.” Tsunade sighed as she leaned back. “If it's not a trap that would mean-” Kakashi interrupted her gravely “Sasuke is giving intel on Orochimaru, and Konoha has a colossal rot issue.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making the chapters longer.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon ahead.

Sasuke moved silently through the woods. His steps were undetected. He frowned slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Frustration flooded his mind. His mind might have the knowledge of his eighteen-year-old self by his fifteen-year-old body did not. A sleek black cat with large green eyes with a blue leaf village bandana as a collar jumped from the high tree branch and laid on Sasuke’s shoulders.

Not breaking his stride Sasuke’s dark eye looked at the cat. “So, you’re finally back Koki? What took so long?” Koki huffed. “I had to make a detour.” Koki licked his paw. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Koki raised one back silently licking his paw. Sasuke grounded his teeth together. “Why did you need to take a detour?”

Koki looked at Sasuke his green eyes flashed with amusement. “Was that so hard? You should know how to use your words by now kid.”

“Hn.” He answered as he jumped up into the trees and hide his charka. Sasuke looked through the trees. His eyes softened. A small smile pulled at his lips. “You are such a stalker,” Koki rolled his eyes. “Hn.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the figure in the clearing. Koki continued “It’s that your blonde? The one you made a deal with the king of Bijuu to save. You know, the fox Jinchuriki? Are you listening to me?”

“Hn.”

“Stalker.” Koki murmured. “Now he’ll never listen to how I found the ruins of Uzushiogakure.” Koki tsked “Why did I agree to be your summons again?” Koki huffed. “Pervert.”

“I’m not a pervert.”

“You’re the biggest pervert. In fact, I’m surprised you don’t have a nosebleed.” Both looked over as the tan blonde whipped his brow of sweat and took off his orange and black shirt. Koki looked over at Sasuke and saw him whipping his nose with his sleeve. “I spoke too soon. Perv.” Koki jumped to a nearby branch. Sasuke glared at him. “It’s not my fault if the dobe decides to stirp.”

“Riiiiight,” Koki rolled his eyes “you’re just the innocent by-stander watching his every move from the shadows.” Koki flicked his tail “You poor stalker, you.” 

They both tensed. “Maybe we should get out of here.” Koki hissed. Sasuke took one last look at Naruto and nodded. “Hn.” They raced through the woods seconds before a large crash caused a huge dust cloud to cover the area where they just stood.

As the dust settled Jiraiya stood there surrounded by destroyed trees on top of an orange frog covered in armor with two swords on its back. “I could have sworn someone of a high level was here.” The frog huffed. “Well, they’re not here now. I don’t sense anyone near the brat.”

“Hm…” Jiraiya rubbed his chin. “Maybe was should move on. Just to be safe.” He jumped off the Hiroto’s back “I know, we should head into the town a few miles from here.” Jiraiya blushed as he let out a big laugh. Hiroto grumbled, “Let me guess they have hot springs?” Jiraiya continued to laugh as he wiggled his fingers. “Such pretty girls.” He mumbled to himself. “Pervert.” Hiroto huffed as he puffed away. “Hee-hee. I need to do some research.” Jiraiya jumped into the clearing. “Let’s go into town brat!”

~*~

Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes as he leaned against a large tree trunk. There was no way he was ready to go against the toad Sannin. Naruto, Sasuke’s heart thumped in his chest. He gasped as he slowly slid to the ground. He was alive. Bright shining and alive. A deep breath racked through his body. He is alive. His mind whispered over and over again.

How could he be so stupid before?! Sasuke clenched his fist. So stupid to throw Naruto away. So many times, the dobe came after him non-stop, and what did he do? Sasuke threw his misplace hate into Naruto smiling face every damn time.

What, was he the only shinobi that felt loss? He remembered the look in Naruto’s sky-blue eyes. The loneliness behind the smile. The way the big goofy grin turned stiff when Sakura hit him or one of the villagers glared at him. What did Sasuke do? He pushed the blonde away. Told Naruto and himself how the dobe could never understand what Sasuke was going through. He pushed the one person that did understand. The one person that saw him as Sasuke not ‘that poor boy’ or ‘dreaming guy.’

He stood wiping the tears off from his face. Enough of this. He has a chance to change it, and he will. Sasuke will make it up to his dobe. No matter what it takes. His onyx eyes narrowed no matter who stands in his way.

Koki’s eye widened as the killing intent blasted off from Sasuke. One moment he was all teary and sad now this. Geeze his summoner has emotional problems. He sweatdropped as the killing intent stopped and Sasuke smiled softly to himself. Koki could practically see the shirtless blonde race through Sasuke’s mind. “So many emotional problems.” 

“Hey, perv” Koki hissed as he scratched at Sasuke “stop thinking with your small head. I got something to share with you.” Sasuke jumped and hissed back “I am not a pervert!” Sasuke kicked out at Koki. The cat jumped away easily before contact. “Fine, fine whatever you say perv.” 

Sasuke huffed and ran a pale hand through his black hair. He narrowed his eyes at Koki. “I can send you back you know.” Koki nodded. He smirked back “But then you won’t learn where Uzushiogakure is.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shrugged. “Why would I care about that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Koki said as he followed Sasuke as he started to walk off “maybe because Uzushiogakure is known for a few things.”

“Hn. I repeat why would I care?”

“Many things like” Koki continued ignoring Sasuke “the powerful clan called Uzumaki.” Sasuke froze. “Not to mention being jinchuriki for generations.” Koki watched Sasuke closely. “You might even figure out what those side effects are.”

Sasuke began to move again. “You said it was a ruin. What good would that do me?” Koki huffed “Oh, I don’t know maybe they have some knowledge about your little deal with the king of Bijuu.”

“You’re really bothered by that.”

“Of course, I am.” Koki shook his head. “Not that I don’t understand why you did it…it’s just” Koki puffed out his cheeks “people don’t make deals with demons for a reason.” Koki jumped on Sasuke’s head and leaned down into Sasuke’s face. “I’m your summoning you big perverted idiot. That means your interest comes first, besides this could help you with the blonde.”

Sasuke’s eyes softened. “How would a bunch of rubble do that?” Koki sat back on Sasuke’s head. “Well, the secret room that's covered in seals might have something you can give to the blonde…after you look through them of course.” Koki tall swung back and forth as Sasuke stood still. Koki pointed his black tail straight out to the right. “It’s that way.”

Sasuke tsked and kept walking forward. After three to four trees Sasuke made a wide U-turn to the direction of Koki’s tail. Koki huffed in amusement and pretended not to notice. Humans could be so amusing. 

~*~

Naruto groaned as pleasure raced through his veins. He ran his hand through black locks. Glancing down he watched as his cock was swallowed whole. “Sasuke” He moaned as he was surrounded by Sasuke’s warm mouth. Naruto’s mindlessly bumped hips lost in pleasure. He burned. He ached for more. He gently tried to pull Sasuke up to face him.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke’s colder skin caressed his overheated body, as the paler man moved above him. “Na-ru-to” Sasuke huskily whispered as they moved together to kiss. Naruto surged forward to taste his lips.

Naruto blinked. “Damnit.” He growled at the white ceiling. Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a sigh. That was the third time this week alone. He glanced down at his blanket covered tent. At least he was alone in the inn this time. Kami pervy-sage always teases him about it, asking what hot babe he was dreaming about. Naruto snorted. He wondered what kind of face Jiraiya would make if he found out he dreamt about Sasuke. Always Sasuke. Only Sasuke. 

He rolled over in bed and stared out the small window in the run-down room. He tried to ignore his throbbing cock that was demanding attention. Sighing Naruto walked into the small bathroom. Leaning against the sink as he waited for the hot water in the shower to kick in. He threw his clothes to the floor. He ran his hand slowly down his cock. Enjoying the slight shiver of desire.

He jumped in the nuke warm water “Cheap bastard.” Naruto grumbled “Using all his money on women I bet. Stupid pervy-sage.” Naruto shook his blonde head under the stream of water. Jiraiya is the last person he wanted to think about right now.

Naruto moaned softly as he ran his hand up and down his hard cock. Naruto bit his lower lip as his pleasure built. Naruto closed his eyes picturing Sasuke’s dark eyes watching him back. He quickened his pace as he imagined himself pumping in and out of Sasuke’s tight ass. His balls tightened and he came in with a breathy shout, as he pictured Sasuke moaning his name in desire. “Damnit teme,” Naruto leaned against the shower wall his knees weakened his breath labored “even when you're nowhere near me you still drive me crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos :)


End file.
